The Secrets of Lutwidge Academy
by dleonian
Summary: Elliot is upset with Oz, so him and Leo go off to their dorm room to... Relieve stress...?


**A/N**ー**Thank you for reading!**

**Just a little Elliot and Leo lemon~**

**(It's pretty explicit and descriptive, but not as long as I wanted it to be. This is your only warning.) c:**

Huffing down the hallway in an angry manor, Elliot walked a bit ahead of Leo, leaving to their dorm room to stay during their lunch hour. Moments before, the young Vessalius went on continuously, bragging to Elliot about how he had aced his arithmetic test, the ochre-haired teen got utterly peeved and left the lunchroom immediately. Oz had only began resigning at the school about a year after he found out Ada was a student here. He mostly hung around with her, if not Gilbert, who was often mistaken for a teacher and brought back to the lounge.

Slamming the door to their dorm, Elliot shouldered off his tailcoat and undid his belt fastenings, untucking his shirt as he did so, and hung them on the arm of the chair closest to the bathroom. He heaved a sigh and plopped onto his bed, arms over his face and legs spread out. Leo waited patiently for the Nightray to calm a little before doing as he, in removing his coat, shoes and upper-shirt. He sat at the edge of the bed, undoing Elliot's shoe laces, taking them off, and setting them beneath the bed. He moved to where Elliot was now on his left, and leaned over.

"Elliot," Leo whispered.

"'M fine," Elliot mumbled, his voice muffled by his arms.

"...Elliot," Leo lifted one of the ochre-haired boy's arms and gave a small smile. "Are you alright now?" His eyes remained closed.

"I've been."

"Don't be upset with Oz."

"Why? That's all he's been talking about today. 'Elly, guess what? I passed my algebra test! I got an A! Did you pass? I'm so proud of myself!'"

"I understand that it might bother you, but I'm sure his giddy rant will be over by tomorrow."

"I hope so. That brat is on my last nerve." Elliot opened his eyes and looked into Leo's, beautiful black eyes behind his hair and spectacles, placing a hand behind his head and stroking his soft, black, unkempt hair. "Lunch period is an hour, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Elliot pulled Leo closer and closed the space between them, kissing Leo softly. The noirette leaned into it and blushed ever-so-slightly at the unexpected action. Elliot hummed quietly onto Leo's lips, prodding his tongue against them, awaiting an entrance. The younger soon complied, letting Elliot's tongue roam Leo's mouth, tracing his own wet muscle and grazing slickly against his lips.

"Mm," Leo gasped as Elliot's mouth moved more passionately now, somehow getting Leo to fall forward a bit and feel as Elliot's body took over, putting Leo below him.

"A bit hasty, are we?" He teased.

"Shut up." He got in between Leo's legs and kissed him again, putting more force into it this time. He touched their clothed bodies together and rocked back and fourth steadily. Undoing Leo's shirt, he began kissing down Leo's chin and neck, sucking and nipping on a soft patch of skin above his collar bone. Leo gasped louder and moved his hands up Elliot's back.

"Elliot..." Leo breathed as the young heir continued to lick at the boy's neck. "Someone will hearー"

"They're all in the lunchroom. You're fine." Elliot gave Leo a brief peck on the cheek before diving lower, bringing Leo's shirt to his waist and fingered his left nipple.

"Ah," Leo tried to push Elliot away gently, but the older denied the gesture and sucked heavily on the perked nub, nibbling down. "E-Elliot...!" He played with the other simultaneously using his right hand before traveling lower, reaching his pant's waist band. He returned the treatment to the right nipple and peppered light kisses on Leo's chest, downward, stoping below his navel to lick around more. Leo, now in a more anxious state, was breathing heavier. He took his spectacles off and placed them on the side of the nightstand by the bed. Elliot's hands rubbed vertically along Leo's upper thighs, squeezing every so often and Leo shook from sensitivity, due to this only being their second time, a tad under his touch.

Elliot stuck his tongue out and gave a strong, slow lick up the now growing bulge in Leo's pants.

"Hah...!" He bit his lip. "Elliot, that's dirty."

"Your body says otherwise."

"Don't be so crude."

"I'm helping." He clenched his hand around Leo's arousal through his pants and stroked, pressing his hand down all the harder.

"Nn," Leo's lack of wanting to let any of his sweet moans escape him made Elliot even more eager to draw the sounds out louder.

"Let me hear you," he undid the zipper and pulled Leo's pants and remaining undergarments to his ankles and off the side of the bed in seconds. Leo's face now held more of a light pink glow, embarrassed by the fact that his arousal was standing to attention shamelessly. Elliot leaned down once again, hovering over it and blowing cool air. He started from low, and roughly swiped his tongue up along the underside of the throbbing muscle. Leo, instead of letting out noise, tugged at Elliot's hair, irking the ochre-haired teen more. He was determined to hear Leo.

His tongue danced pleasurably along the tip of Leo's erection and precum was begging to drip down the length. Elliot didn't waste time licking it up before he plunged his head down, taking most of all of Leo into his mouth.

"Mm," he hummed heavily, knowing full well Leo could feel it. The noirette's legs twitched at the sudden sensation and he groaned lowly in his throat.

"A-ah," he pulled harder at Elliot's hair as the Nightray increased his sucking pace, running his tongue along the underside once again, and bringing him as far back into his throat as he could, Leo hardly able to keep from bucking into the older teen's mouth. Elliot pursed his lips and sucked his cheeks in, all while grazing his teeth gently along the length.

"Elliot!" Leo hissed in pleasure, gripping the sheets with his spare hand. He could feel Elliot grin below before his motions quickened, without warning, and Leo was now touching the back of Elliot's throat. "A-ah..! Ah!" He arched his back against Elliot, trying to pry him off, not wanting to release in his mouth, but Elliot kept his ground and moved his teeth harder against the shaft.

"S-stop...! Stop, I'm..." Leo pleaded, but Elliot did not falter. His head bobbed up and down, causing Leo to wriggle beneath him. He shut his eyes and listened to the blissful sounds coming from his young servant. It pleased Elliot to know that he could bring Leo to such a state, and that he would be the only one allowed to see him like this. Leo hit the back of Elliot's throat one more time before calling his name out loud, liberating into his mouth. His chest heaved and both their hearts pounded. Elliot swallowed as much as he could, licking his lips of the remaining substance.

He quickly took his trousers and briefs off, throwing them to the ground, finally letting his aching need free, getting between Leo's thighs again. Albeit his anxiousness was trying to get the better of him, he wouldn't let it. He wanted them both to feel ecstasy together. Leo calmed his breathing and looked up at his master, who was now squirting some clear liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it around. Leo's legs were idly wrapped around Elliot's waist.

"Ready?" Elliot circled his index finger around Leo's entrance. Nodding briefly, Leo laid his head on the pillow and tried not to scold Elliot for being to slow and cautious. One finger entered Leo with expected ease, due to Elliot's thorough varnishing of it. He pushed it in and out, watching as Leo reacted. A second finger soon followed, upholding a scissoring motion for a small amount of time. His third made Leo cry out again, when he thrust the three roughly upward against his prostate.

"Hah!" Leo cried.

"Hm," Elliot chuckled. He continued alternating his digits into Leo, aiming for that specific spot every time, and succeeding in most attempts. Leo's pants and voice hitches were going straight to Elliot's groin, and he groaned deeply in need, his arousal throbbing. Looking down, he saw that him and Leo were about in the same state, rigid and moist. He brought his left hand up unconsciously to Leo's nipples, pinching one down with his thumb and middle finger. He could infer now that, by Leo's movements and physical gestures, he was prepared.

"Leo," Elliot sighed through his nose, taking his fingers out and scooted up closer to Leo, where their arousals were touching. Elliot propped himself up on one elbow while using his non-dominant hand to ready himself at Leo's entryway. He kissed Leo full on the lips, heavily, feeling the heat rising off of the young servants face. Leo anxiously stuck his tongue out for Elliot and he complied, sucking on it and rubbing his own along the sides and around the hot inside. It turned him on more and, no longer able to hold back, he thrusted in slowly.

Leo's arms and legs were around Elliot's back, his body waiting desperately. He bit lightly at the Nightray's lower lip, letting him know he was alright. Elliot slid father in, coming up now from Leo's mouth to groan lowly at the newly found temperature rise in his lower region. He tightened his grip on Leo's shoulder with one hand, and did the same with the other on his rear. He pulled Leo up from there, making it easier for him to enter. He was in to the hilt in no time at all.

"Elliot..." Leo's voice was quiet.

"Leo," Both Elliot's hands were on Leo's shoulders now. He braced himself, and tried to think straight, but both the boys' minds were filled with only lustful thoughts and their vision was a bit hazy. Elliot's mind gained dominance, and his body was far to eager to restrain himself anymore. He thrust into Leo once.

"Ah!" Leo moaned.

"More," he grunted, his eyes squinted. "Leo, let me hear more."

His pace didn't take long to increase at all. He slammed in and out of Leo vigorously, his erection on fire and throbbing terribly. How was it that his servants actions alone could bring him to this? Heavy breathing from above, loud moaning from below, and brief, recurrent slapping noises from between were all that were heard around the dorm room. Elliot's breath hitched and he squeezed Leo's shoulders hard, feeling Leo tighten around him as his prostate was pound against numerous times with constant haste. His eyes glazed over with bliss.

"E-Elliot...! Aah, ah! Elliot!" Leo's voice echoed around in the young heirs head, causing him to roll his eyes and make out with the noirette heavily.

"Mm!" Elliot grunted into the kiss, biting at Leo's lips and neck. He bit down hard on his collar bone, causing Leo to let out a sort of pleasured shriek.

"Unngh, Elliot...H-harder! Aah..!" Leo cried out, tears of pleasure welling in his eyes, releasing at random times. Elliot didn't wait to comply. Their hips ground together furiously and Leo's arousal was leaking something beautiful, twitching with each hard thrust to the back.

"Ah, shit, Leo!" He felt Leo's legs squeeze around him, tighter, in attempt to bring him in deeper. Seeing his servant in such an amazing state, sweat dripping from his many strands of hair spread out over his face, sticking to his cheeks and neck, were driving him more and more over the edge. They groaned loudly in each others' ears. Leo let his eyes roll as Elliot took him into pure rapture. Listening to Elliot's voice was absolutely amazing.

Elliot's hips slapped against Leo's non stop for the longest time. The two teens, while still lost, wondered how either of them have lasted so long. Leo became fully aware of his now extremely sensitive body at the moment, and he could feel everything. The closeness that Elliot brought; his stomach was rubbing against his rigid member. Their hardened nipples were right on top of one anotherーcircling, pressing down and poking together. His voice bringing shivers down his spine. Leo was going mad.

"Elliot!" Leo screamed, trembling. "...Good...ーhah! Ah..! I can'tー!"

"Aaggh," Elliot let out a long, throaty groan. "M-me neither. I'm... Ah, Leo...!" He thrusted harder, slapping against Leo's thin, pale bottom. Leo moved his hips along with Elliot's as much as he could.

"More...! Please, more!"

"Nngh..." Elliot tried his hardest to fulfill Leo's need, and succeeded. He grabbed the wooden headboard of the bed and thrust in faster, both getting the feeling they were going to pass out completely from pleasure alone. One of Elliot's hands went down and stroked Leo's arousal in time with his thrusts, earning a louder cry.

"Elliot...!" Leo arched his back into the young Nightray's hold and his lithe fingers clawed at the bedspread. "Aaahh!" He came with Elliot's hand and tightened around Elliot; so much so that the young heir, calling Leo's name, came seconds later inside his servant. They rode out their orgasms, crying out each others names, and other unintelligible moans breathlessly. Elliot eventually slowed his pace, bringing it to a short stop, pulling out gently and falling heavily next to the noirette.

It was long moments before either of the two teens said a word. Once their minds were at somewhat ease, Leo was the first to speak.

"Was that my treat for lunch?" His eyes were on Elliot's bright ocean ones and he grinned.

"Be quiet." Elliot played with the still-damp strands of hair on Leo's neck.

"Will you shower with me?"

"Mm," Elliot nodded and stood up, wobbling over to Leo's side of the bed to lift the boy from the backs of his knees and his upper back, knowing full well that the young servant would have a hard time walking, after having been through such pleasure. Elliot was sure, because Leo was shivering microscopically under Elliot's touch.

"You know," Elliot said as he walked them over to the bathroom, setting Leo on the side of the tub and starting the water. "I'm glad our dorm room isn't really around anyone else's."

"Oh, yes," Leo chuckled. "You were quite loud.

"You're one to talk!" Leo put a hand on Elliot's head and brought him down to kiss him once before letting him go.

"I love you," he smiled. Elliot kissed back again in reply. The two were thankful that the rooms were practically sound-proof, and that they had such a long lunch period.


End file.
